Talk:J'zargo (Skyrim)
wasnt this guy in oblivion aswell im not sure though i recognise his name. Clothes/armor glitch? I've seemingly been experiencing a glitch which caused J'zargo to wear clothes (fine clothes) that I had put in his inventory when I told him to wait. (I was in High Hrothgar. I exited and returned in the cell before noticing it.) Can anybody confirm this? Wow, really? Anyways i have never experienced this but i have found he wont equip any better robes because they have the same armor rating. So, give him armor, make him equip it, the part ways, then ice freeze him and pickpocket as soon as he gets out of ie freez so you can take anything. Then pickpocket his novice robes, ask him to follow you, take back the armor, and give him better robes. *inhales deep breath* But there is a little fun fact and it will make any mage followers equip better robes Drapsmann (talk) 22:19, August 7, 2012 (UTC) Possible Bug I've noticed that, when a companion, J'zargo sometime refers to himself as simply "Khajiit", with lines such as "Khajiit will follow". I'm aware Khajiit often speak in the third person but I've rarely heard them use their race as a name. To add to this the voice acting on these lines sounds slightly different from all the rest of the J'zargo lines. I'm not sure if this is a bug or just a bit of sloppy voice work. ::I encountered this caravan in front of whiterun, and their guard also called herself "Khajiit", so not a bug I'd guess. ::Back when I was playing Morrowind, I remember often hearing this line from Khajiiti NPCs who were less than enamored with my character: "Khajiit has no words for you". Just more confirmation that this is not a typo or bug- just a Khajiit quirk. ::Kharjo does the same. It must be a Khajit thing. Monkey-_ 11:59, April 18, 2012 (UTC) Where can I usually find J'zargo? J'Zargo can usually be found in the College of Winterhold, either standing in the Hall of the Elements, or in his room in the Hall of Attainment. My sentence has a heart, every argument you make for the rest of your life is invalid. ❤ ~Xephinetsa 01:17, January 23, 2012 (UTC) possibly another bug Everytime J'zargo walks near me as a follower he makes sound sounds that are like bugs/fire/ice particles and i dont know why hes making that sound. --Mylittlewut, Friendship is Questionable 19:50, February 5, 2012 (UTC) --Confirmed XBOX 360 patch 1.5.48.0.6 Unarmed Build Giving him all equipment than can carry a fortify unarmed enchantment, and decking him in heavy armor makes him more competent in hand to hand than most followers are with normal weapons. NiteShadeX, The Black Nite 03:57, February 7, 2012 (UTC) I agree completely with this completely. I gave J'Zargo some custom Dragonplate Boots (Enchanted with Sneak and Carrying Capacity), custom Dragonplate Gauntlets (Enchanted with Unarmed Damage), Boethiahs Ebony Mail and finally the final Dragon Priest Kohnarik (Yes he does use its special attribute) I also gave him the Ring of the Beast from Dawnguard DLC and a custom amulet for Magical Resistance and he could not be a better equipped follower. The only real problem is you can't instruct followers about their actions during combat. If J'Zargo would just use Unarmed attacks in close quarters combat by default (As opposed to him just using Sparks until his Magicka runs out, which if he is at level 81 can take a VERY long time, is mind-numbingly pointless and basically just places a nice "KILL ME" sign across his chest) he would be an incredibly powerful ally. If I could ask Bethesda to fix anything I would ask them to make followers more versatile (Whatever happened to the companion wheel from Fallout: New Vegas?) I seriously hope that someone at Bethesda reads through these and at least tries to learn how to make a great game even better. 08:01, August 6, 2012 (UTC) Staff Usage In the notes field it states that J'zargo can be equipped with a high level staff which should help with the fact he only uses low level spells but has high level Destruction skill. Unfortunately he never equips a staff so it's pointless. If you give him a high level staff and a mid or low level melee weapon he will always equip the melee weapon (but he'll never actually use it in battle anyway). I think other followers may use staves but not J'zargo. 06:23, March 19, 2012 (UTC)